Stolen
by Tenshuki
Summary: Who would be stupid enough to steal Natsuki's bike! ..........Nao would


**Me: I swear to god theres this box of gum.... ITS HUGE!!! its calling my name...**

**Nao: No, that's the voice in your head**

**Me: Jim?**

**Nao: ....**

**Me: I thought therapy got rid of him.....**

**Voice: Eat the guuuuuuuum Shu, eeeeeeat it**

**Me: -**ogles box next to me**-**

**Nao: o.o  
**

* * *

"Fucking Midori made me stay late and write an essay!" Nao yelled as her and Natsuki traveled out of the school grounds and towards the parking lot. Both girls had been kept there a little late. Nao for finishing a bit of work, and Natsuki had detention for skipping again.

Natsuki chuckled at her friend's expression and fished out her keys as soon as her beautiful Ducati came into view, "Well maybe if you did your work once in a while that wouldn't happen."

Scoffing and crossing her arms, Nao growled, "You don't even show up! You have no right to lecture me, Mutt!"

"Whatever, Spider!" Natsuki growled. She stick her key in her Ducati and revved up the engine, leaving it to idle. "Now tie my shoe, bitch."

"I'm not tying your shoe, Mutt."

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" Natsuki growled, getting down on her knee and grabbing her shoelaces, "A second year would happily tie my sho..." her voice trailed off and she grumbled to herself.

Nao tapped her foot impatiently as her only ride took her sweet time getting ready. Out of the corner of her she saw the blue beast, sitting there idle on its kickstand. It looked so... lonely. So rideable. So needy. _'And since I'm such a caring and helpful person...' _Nao thought sinisterly as she stepped closer to the beast, _'I'll help you, little one.'_ Nao swung her leg over the beast and sat there comfortably.

"Well now that my shoes done we c-What are you doing to my baby?!" Natsuki yelled, gasping in horror as Nao lifted her kickstand and grinned back at her. "Nao... don't you even thi-"

Too late. Nao took her foot of the brake and revved the engine, peeling out of the parking lot. "WHOOOO HOOO!" Nao yelled, driving through the traffic with ease.

She passed Mai's café, Fujino Corp., Fuka University, and more.

Stealing Mutt's bike was the best idea she ever had!

But for some odd reason, as she passed a nicely dressed hooker on the street, Nao felt guilt pang in her heart. Not for the hooker. For Natsuki. Nao groaned and slowed a bit, turning around at a light and heading back to the school.

--

Natsuki sighed as she waited for her taxi to arrive. She had called the thing after Nao decided to go whack-o in the head and speed off on her bike.

That was when Natsuki thought of writing a book.

A very helpful, easy to write book.

**1000 ways to squish a Spider**

Grinning to herself, Natsuki sat on the curb of the school and looked down the road, hoping to see a small yellow car heading her way.

Instead, she caught sight of blue and red zooming towards her.

Nao saw the bluenette sitting on the curb and slowed down to a stop in front of the girl. She flipped the kick stand down, climbed off the beast and leaned against it, grinning at the Mutt below her. "Hey."

"SPIDER!" Natsuki growled, shooting up and jabbing her finger in Nao's chest. "How dare you think about taking my baby?! Let alone, actually doing it! Why I otta...."

"You otta what? What can you do to punish me?" Nao grinned, smirking at the older girl.

Natsuki thought for a moment, then stepped forward until she was right in front of the red head. She wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, trapping her against the bike. Nao's eyes widened when she saw the gleam of mirth in the bluenette's eyes. "Mutt, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking! Don't you dare! No!!" she screamed as Natsuki smirked and leaned forward, "I'm not a lezbo-"

Natsuki pressed her lips onto the other girl's and smirked further.

Nao at this point as no escape and just stood there. She wasn't Gay. Natsuki was still in love with Fujino. This was all a dream! That must be it! There's no way she would actually kiss the Mutt back. _'Oh wait, I already am…' _

The biker held a smug look in her eye when Nao closed her eyes and started kissing her back. She figured she should end the torture... until she felt Nao's tongue sweep across her bottom lip. She loosened her hold on the smaller girl and opened her mouth. Nao's arms encircled the bluenette's neck as her tongue led an exploration on the hot cavern in front of it.

Both girls broke apart, panting, and stared at each other. Nao started first, "I thought you and Fujino..."

"We broke up. Didn't you have some sort of boyfriend?"

"Same as you..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...My place or yours?"

"Mine. Let's go, Spider."

* * *

_**OMAKE!**_

**Mikoto: Shu, what are going to do at Natsuki's**

**Me: **-pats her head**- Well young grasshopper, i believe that they will be going on the bed and sci-**

**Mai: -**whacks me upside the head**- ARE YOU INSANE?! SHE TOO YOUNG!**

**Voice: yell baaaaaaack**

**Me: Well it'll be good for her to learn!**

**Mai: Not that type of stuff!! Baka!**

**Voice: kissssssss her**

**Me: Fuck no!**

**Mai: ?**

**Me: ...... -**chews gum silently**-  
**


End file.
